Dying
by WitchoftheFlame
Summary: It starts with Luna, who later joins the wolf pack, falling into a lake and being sent to the Past.Before Paradise is opened.The character, Luna, is from Paradise and is a Demonic Being.All is, hopefully well explained throughout the story...
1. ProLogue

**Prologue: Dying**

**(Okay This Is The Prologue To A Story I Have Yet To Finish...Please Read And Tell Me What You Think. About Grammer, Spelling, Etc.. I Love Criticism And Can't Wait To See If I Get AnyReviews- Hopefully You Are Kind To Leave Some Thoughts Via Comments.)**

**As the sun begins setting in the west,**** b****lack ash mixes with falling white, fluffy snowflakes and red blood on the snow covered earth. The mix of snow, ash and blood blanketing a meadow filled with rare flowers was a sight I didn't want to see. This meadow is where I play and relax every day. I practically live in this meadow. I guess it's only fitting this is where I die as well, right? Right?**

_**BANG, BANG!**_**Gun fire fills the dusking sky all around me and this beautiful meadow as the war between the rich white men and the lower classes of men. Their war going on around me, uncaring to the fact I lay here in this meadow, dying. I lay here bleeding my life's blood, all over the innocent snow turning it a dark red. Wars suck, humans suck and so do their stray bullets. My best friend and faithful steed lay dead next to me. His black coat shinning from his blood, his cream mane and tail turned pink. He died, trying to protect me, me a child of Mother Nature.**

**Being a Child of Nature, I hold a pure power: Getting along with all creatures of nature, even the plant life. Boy do trees like to talk. And being of wolf demon descent, I hold a beautiful power to become a wolf, which I use often. That's all though for I am a quarter demon. I hate that this wondrous meadow is being used for the battle taking place and nasty human blood is ruining its perfectly balanced soil, killing off the rare flowers.**

**Looking to the sky, I watch the stars and moon begin to show and the blood-poisoned flowers open one last time to greet them while I crawl to the water's edge. The small river is already tainted pink by the blood but I am thirsty. Just one last drink while basking in the full moon's light and I'll be at peace in my magnificent meadow. **

**As I lean over to drink, I catch my reflection. My gold eyes are dulled and lifeless. My white coat with a orange tint, giving it a golden look in the sun's light, was now a pinkish color on my left side. My white paws are becoming numb as I go to drink, my legs begin to shake. My legs give out and with a yelp. I collide with my reflection in the water. I feel strange as I fall into the water. I'm sinking deeper and deeper in the cold, frosty water. The water isn't this deep. I know for a fact that it isn't, so **_**why**_** am I still sinking?**

**I guess it doesn't matter my life is over anyway, right? I close my eyes and the darkness starts to take over my body. I can feel it, a welcoming numbness. A numbness that promises me an eternity of no pain. How blissful, I sure do want this pain to stop. I want it to stop so badly, take me numbness. Take me to where the pain of this place can no longer hurt me…**


	2. Not Dead?

_**Chapter One: Not Dead?**_

"Hey look, she's coming around! Hey, are you alright?" A young boy's voice asked in my ear. At the sound of his innocent voice, I had a memory lapse of my younger brother. He died two years ago with my parents. My half demon father and elfin mother, they were attacked by pure bloods.

"Quiet runt, you'll wake her up." Another male voice, this one sounded older. This one was closer to my own age, unlike the younger one. He had to be around thirteen or so. "How many times do I have to tell you? My name is not 'runt'!" The younger one whined, followed by him stomping his foot. By the dust that brushed against my cheek, I guessed they were a little more than two feet away. I tried to sniff the air, it was horrible. I was definitely not in my wondrous forest. The air was nasty, dusty, stale and dirty.

Two more pairs of feet could be heard as they entered, wherever I was put. I kept my eyes closed and my breathing even, not wanting them to know I was awake. I just wanted to listen and try to think of an escape plan. I needed to know where I was taken and find a way to escape as soon as possible.

"She smells weird, like earth and flowers, blood and wet dog. In her scent is a fragrance I've never scented before." The male around my age said to the group of four. Were they demons or half demons, like me? No, they have no demonic aura like me, so what are these people? Here is where my thoughts began to run wild in my head. Pain, my unwanted roommate reared its head and gave me a giant headache.

Lying on my wounded back was hurting me really bad, so no help there. Ugh. That's right, my wound from when I was shot, how long have I been unconscious? Where have they taken me, who and _what_ are they? Why did I survive such a gunshot anyway, why must pain become my friend? This sucks.

So many questions were filling my head and ow, another headache. Crap. I heard the pain filled groan leave my throat. "She sure does dress funny. Wonder if she's Indian." The one near my age asked. "Hush before you wake her." The young one demanded. I had to keep myself from smiling at that, he was adorable sounding.

"He's right. Let her rest in the full moon's light to recover her energy." Jeez, another male voice! God did I die and go to an all man heaven or something?! At least this one sounded hot and a little older than me.

I felt the full moon's light hit me. They must have opened a window or two. I could feel the moons light run over and through me. Thing about wolves and any in the dog species, demon relatives included have this thing where basking in the full moon helps their healing process and restores their energy. The healing began almost instantly and I was grateful…


	3. Exploring

_**Chapter Two: Exploring**_

When I woke again, the sun was in my face and all was quiet. Was I really alone now? Wow, they suck at kidnapping. Well, maybe they were only saving me and I was just jumping to conclusions. How long was I out this time? Was it safe to move about or will my body refuse it?

Pulling my thoughts back before they could wander and give me a headache, I opened my eyes to the world. The sun was brighter than I thought it would be. Must be around noon, I guess. I looked down, not moving my head just yet. Keeping myself still, I used my eyes to look around. I seemed to have been left in an abandoned apartment.

The first thing I saw was my big, white paws in front of me. My paws, so I changed into my wolf form? Okay I'll work with this. I move to lie on my belly. The pressure on my back from lying on my side was hurting me. Not as bad as it was before, thanks to them, whoever they are for letting me bask in the moonlight. After resting in the sun for a little longer, I forced myself to stand with a whine and begin to walk with my tail limp behind me.

Pain was in every step I took as I walked but I needed to look around, along the way I could find my way out of here. Checking out the apartment I was left in: right in front of me the three open windows, the kitchen was to my left all burned from a long time ago. To my right, a small hall and two doors, by smell alone I could tell I didn't want to go in them. Turning I found a partly broken door with claws marks from the handle down. It must be the exit.

Forgetting about my wound and ignoring the pain, I go for the door. Placing all my weight into my shoulder, I pushed the door open. The cost wasn't much, just a couple of splinters in my left shoulder. A price I was willing to pay for my freedom. As I walked into the hallway, I had to sneeze many times from the dust that was in the air. My poor, cold black nose, I started rubbing it with my paw. No use.

I stood still, my pretty pointed ears twitching to listening to every little sound. Nothing, not even roaches, odd. I limped to the stairs and stood on my hind legs to rest my front ones on the rail and looked down. I let out a small howl. It could've almost passed for a whistle. He-he. So many, many levels to the first floor, or at least it looked that way. It was really like five or six. Crap, this is going to hurt. Why I don't switch forms, I have no clue.

Well, here goes nothing. I push off the rail and land on all fours with my claws clicking against the steel of the floor. Slowly I began to descend the stairs, flight after flight. I made four flights before I stopped. I groaned and panted as I looked around, every door was open and dust coated everything. It's even harder to breathe here. All I inhaled was dust and more dust. Lovely, just lovely isn't it? No it's not, this apartment building sucks.

Dust, ugh. The air in this place is simply horrible. It made me sick to my stomach. The air is made of nothing but dust, rot (flesh included), molds and mildews. Disgusting! I looked around as I made my way down the last flight of stairs, paws prints and foot prints littered the first and main floors. I left as quickly as I could.

The outside didn't smell much better, I feel so bad for my nose right now. Thank god I'm not the nose. I'd fill myself up with boogies to not smell this crappie air. Staleness replaced the dust. Gun powder replaced the rotting, urine for burnt things and blood for the molds and mildews. Thankfully it was at least better looking and peaceful here, for now anyways. There were a few sparrows flying around and a few chirping lazily in a giant tree above on a cement made arch.

Yet this seemed so wrong to me. Where is the fresh air and freedom that the trees and birds always sing about? Speaking of which, where are all the trees? And, there's barely grass to sing and trade with the couple trees. This, this isn't a place to live. No, this is a place to die. I can't stand this place, it's depressing, and I need to get out of here and back to my homeland. I need to get to my Grandmother! I need to get to Paradise!

With my decision to leave set in my mind, I began my trek away from the building and into the dying town. As I walked, I found myself following the scent of stale food. Well, stale food is better than no food at all. It's a good smell in a fog of old and nasty. So, with a huff and a sneeze, I cleared my nose and walked on. New sounds and noises, along with unfamiliar smells and scents were all around me, keeping me on edge.

I've been walking for a while now and everywhere I went, people stared at me. Some staring in fear while others stared in confusion. Have they never seen a wolf before? Maybe it's because I'm still coated in dried blood…that has to be it. I was thankful my pain was gone now. In case I had to run it wouldn't hurt me. Like the moon, the sun gives off energy. But the source of energy for wolves and its relatives is the moon. The sun on the other hand, is the source of energy for those of Elvin and sprit relatives.

I don't know how but I found myself in an ally way, open pipes covered both sides of the brick walls. Looking at them, I noticed I could fit in them easily, in my human form too. They smelled like sewers and it hurt my nose. I turned and went to leave when I heard a young girl's voice cry out. "Papa it's the wolf! The wolf is here! Come quick!" I almost had a heart attack, wolves are feared here? How sad.

Three sets of feet could be heard running my way so I hid behind a wooden box crate and froze at what I saw from around the box. Three males, all three teenagers but only two were close in age. The youngest seemed heartbroken and frightened at the same time. He turned to face the opening to the ally while the two oldest jumped into one of the pipes. A human girl skidded to a stop in front of the young teen, the sadness in his eyes turned into anger.

"Why Leara? Why did you have to scream?" His voice was so sad. "Didn't you come here to catch me?" His voice is angry now and he reached for her arm. "No don't touch me! You're a monster!" She cries out as she backs up and falls on her butt. She starts to cry and continues to call him a monster along with other hurtful names. Poor boy. One of the older boys pops his head out of the pipe and yells at him to hurry up. The girl's father was catching up with another man carrying a gun. I could smell the gun powder and the dog he had with him.

Without thinking, I quickly followed the three in the pipe and into the sewers. Now that I think of it, their scents seem somewhat familiar to me. They were walking through the nasty sewer water while I tried not to go in it. It was after I jumped from one platform to the other and slipped that they noticed me really. I looked up at them and all three were looking at me with curiosity in their eyes. I bet my eyes gave off the same look.

"Hey Kiba it's another wolf. That makes five of us now." The youngest said a smile on his face. Are wolves hard to come by around here? "Yeah and it's a female." One of the older one's said, he had a somewhat purvey smile on his face. I huffed at him and put my nose in the air, a sign of cockiness and 'I-am-above-you' attitude cause let's face it. I am above him really, I am a half demon.

What did the young one mean by 'that makes five of us'? I tilted my head to the side as I looked at him. I cleared my mind of all thoughts. I slowly blinked my eyes, when I reopened them three male wolves stood before me, not humans. It was interesting.

They invited me to follow them, so I did. They seemed to know their way around and I was so lost. We walked for a long time. I stayed in the rear and kept to myself as to not interfere when something the chunky one said caught my attention.

"Shake a leg _runt._" The pup's fur spiked. "My name's not runt it's Toboe!" Toboe shouted. That's when it hit me- They were the ones in the apartment with me! This is weird, because they don't seem to know that I'm the one from the apartment they helped. Again, interesting. Wouldn't you know it, that's exactly where they took me, back to the apartment to retrieve their other pack member. Tsume, the one in love with leather.

Cops surrounded the old building from the outside and were getting ready to charge into the building. Apparently Tsume is a really bad guy and a gang leader for a group of humans. They charged the building, the pack went for the escape and I followed quickly behind them. They were planning on leaving the city it seems. Thank the goddesses…


	4. The Journey Begins

_**Chapter Three: The Journey Begins**_

We traveled for three or so days in a snow blizzard, tonight would be that last night of the full moon before the cycle starts again. The run felt so good on my muscles and nerves, it made me remember running in the forest with the wolf pack back home. The pack I was named after, the Lunar Pack. They mostly hunted at night and it was said that they were the only true blood line left of our legendary heroes.

The Lunar Pack had about twenty members or so and they varied in color and size. The pups were always so energetic and wanting to learn all they could so they'd be ready to take up their ranks. I never saw a more majestic pack: kind, graceful, beautiful and deadly.

Sadly my memories left me when we stopped running to take up shelter in a rock cave to wait out the storm. I guess their curiosity grew too much for them because the next thing I knew, they were staring at me while Toboe came to sit next to me.

"We haven't learned your name yet. I'm Toboe." He said to me with a brilliant smile. Toboe, now that I think about it his name sounds familiar to me and so does Tsume's. The way Toboe stared at me made me mentally groan. I instantly knew he was like my little brother, he would be able to win me over when I don't want to be won over. Cheer me up when I want to be miserable.

"I'm Luna, nice to meet you." I said softly as I looked to all of them, they were all still in their human forms. Why, aren't they cold? The way the chunky one with the collar looked at me, I guessed he wanted to see mine.

"Oh no!" Toboe's random and unexpected cry made me jump. "We left that strange smelling human girl behind! She was so badly hurt when we found her in the park and all, we just left her." I noticed when he talked about the girl that was really me. He was looking at my side. "She was already gone when I got back. Good riddance too, stupid female." The leather lover stated boredly causing me to growl. "_I_ am not stupid!" I snapped and stood up where I was laying.

They all stared at me for a long time, blinking from confusion once in a while. I know I had a stupid look on my face, even in wolf form. "What?" I asked. "You are the girl from the park? I knew she smelled like wet dog but I couldn't tell she- I mean you, were one of us." Hige stated with a blush. "You couldn't tell because I'm not one of you really. I'm different from you all." I stated.

For awhile no one said anything. We just sat there, waiting out the storm. But a question I had kept bugging me, okay a couple questions really. Might as well ask them now, I got nothing better to do. Now they were all in wolf form like me so we were pretty much at eye level.

"Can I ask, um, where are you all headed anyways?" I asked. This little question stirred so many emotions from them. I had to be quick to catch them all. From Toboe: Excitement, hope and pure joy. From Hige: Interest, in me though he's not my type, and cluelessness. From Tsume: Nothing at first glance but since I'm really good at reading people I picked up. Laughter, confusion and anger. Lastly from Kiba: Pride, Stubbornness, happiness, and something else.

"To Paradise." Kiba finally answered my question. "Paradise?" I asked, shocked at his answer. Paradise is what my homeland is called. How strange and interesting. "Yes. This world is dying; the moon has turned red and is heading for earth. Opening Paradise is the only way to save the earth and ourselves." Kiba explained. I gasped and my mouth hung open, my eyes went wide and I got weak in my legs.

Impossible, was this some sort of joke? This can't be because Paradise is open. I was born and raised in Paradise. What he says makes no sense at all, unless, no I couldn't have. Did I travel through time? Impossible.

When I was little, about three or so, my great Grand told me stories of the legendary Four Lords who saved the world. It was with their blood, along with the hybrid's blood and the incomplete flower maiden's power, that demons' and all things mythical were born. She used to tell me that if they had had someone of elfin blood to help them, along with our wolf demon brethren they would've lived long enough to finish opening Paradise and the humans would have been the endangered ones, not us.

"_It's because they died that Mother Earth opened her arms to all, including the horrible humans."_ She used to always finish her stories with blaming the lords. She resented them for dying and not finishing the change, allowing the hybrid's blood to mix in with theirs, changing our world for better or worse, we don't know. I on the other hand, was and still am proud of them for at least bringing us this far, for giving us a fighting chance. For saving the world, it's because of them we had the chance to live and see the dawn of the new world.

"How can I help?" I asked before I could stop myself. They all looked at me weirdly. "I would like to tag along to Paradise. Can I accompany you four?" I asked, lowering my head in a bow which caused Tsume to growl and scoff at me. "Don't tell me you believe him too?" Tsume said, he sounded so angry. "Kind of, I was- uh, never mind. Just listen when I say Paradise is real and it will be so beautiful once the gates are opened." Probably not the best idea to tell them I was born there, seeing that it would be impossible since it isn't opened yet.

The snow storm was near its end by morning, it had let up a lot so we left. Hige and Toboe complained about hunger and Kiba said we should bask in the moonlight till we came across food. They can go a month or two without food, I on the other hand can go without food for about a year. As long as I have water, sunlight and moonlight. Thanks to my being what I am, demonic and child of the earth.

Kiba made us run for a long time, I don't know how long we were running but we covered a long distance because the landscapes changed. Desert, that's all I could see in every direction but I could smell a hint of a forest. Hige got really excited when a breeze blew in the smell of a dead deer or a cousin to the deer. Kiba, Hige and Toboe started eating it. Tsume and I on the other hand found it repugnant and it made me sick just looking at it. Tsume started snapping at them when Toboe offered him some and I slipped away.

As I walked farther away, I found the ruins of an old demolished city. I saw human skeletons, tanks and all sorts of things. How sad it must be, being human. Born wanting nothing to do with the beauty of Mother Nature, only wanting to build and destroy repeatedly. Oh and reproduce like rabbits. Nasty. Why can't they see the beauty of nature? What about how the earth feels? The one who makes life possible for all, how can someone use her and kill her so heartlessly? It's sickening.

In my anger, I kicked some trash around. I was in my human form, putting my hair in a ponytail with a sigh. I walk to ledge that was once a wall to a tall building and look down at the ruins below. "How sad and hurt you must feel Mother Nature. These humans are killing off all your resources and children." I whisper to the wind. The warm breeze caressed my face and made my mid back, platinum blond hair dance around me even with it in a ponytail.

"Hey Luna!" Toboe's voice pulls me from my thoughts, I turned to him. He looked worried and out of breath. "Toboe." I acknowledged him. "Have you seen Tsume? He stormed off shortly after you left." Toboe whined. He must really like Tsume to try and find him. He looked at me with his doe-y brown eyes, silently asking me to help him.

"I haven't seen him." I said and watched him look at the ground. "But I'll help you find him. You try and call him from here and I'll try to sniff him out below." I stood and jumped off the ledge. Toboe stood there calling out Tsume's name while I walked around, scenting the air. With a grunt I continued on. Toboe started howling, lonely, heartbreaking howls. Out of nowhere, _Boom!_ Something exploded not far off behind me, I flew in the air and landed on the hard ground with a thud.

I turned around to see a big cloud of smoke, dust and debris fill the air. A big block of cement flew passed my head with a squeak from me. As the dust and everything started to clear away, I could just make out something big and shinning moving around in the shadows.

"What the hell?"I mumble, instantly my mind went into 'find Toboe' mode. I got up and ran towards where he still stood. I could just make out his details, he was in wolf form when Tsume ran up to him in wolf form and tackled him off the ledge. It all went by in slow motion when I saw Toboe in wolf form. Everything happened in flashes: Toboe stood staring at me, Tsume ran up and tackled him, they fell off the ledge at the same time a big gun went off, blood sprayed from Tsume's hind leg and they ran towards me.

"Holy Mother Nature!" I shouted in surprise and yelped, yes even in human form I still make my wolf sounds, when I was tackled like a football player. _BANG!_ I think I went deaf of a minute. "Damn it Luna, I said move it!" Tsume snarled at me as my vision blurred. I had hit my head and it was bleeding. Thanks a lot Tsume. My vision doubled but I wouldn't let that stop me. With unsteady legs, I followed the two Tsumes' and Toboes'.

We stopped at a destroyed bridge and I tried to catch my breath, slow my beating heart and clear my vision. The sound of caterpillar wheels and a loud, old engine was getting closer. Just what was after us, some type of old robot?

I looked to Tsume and my heart sank. "You're hurt because of me." He was pressing his hand on his right leg and his left arm was bleeding, both were bleeding badly. "This is nothing." He growled at me. I rolled my eyes and looked down, over the bridge was a long drop down and I couldn't see the bottom. With a whistle, I looked for an easy way we could get down there without being seen.

"This way, it will be easy to get down from here." I said quickly, making Toboe go down first so I could help Tsume. _BANG! _Another bullet whizzed by me and Tsume, it crashed into the broken bridge and the bridge crumbled under our feet. I could hear Toboe calling out our names as he grabbed the ledge.

I caught a small glimpse of our shooter, it really was an old robot covered in all types of guns, dents and rust. The explosion must have rebooted it somehow. The cold air brought me back to the now and with some effort I hugged the wounded Tsume to me as I believed we could land with little to no damage done.

"Let go of me you idiot! You're going to die if you don't!" Tsume ordered as he tried to push me away with his paws. He was too weak and I was too determined. "You saved me twice already Tsume it's my turn to save you now." I stated. He growled at me again and tried once again to push me away.

"Mother Earth, hear me. Your child Luna is in need of you. Please help me." I whispered to the wind. The wind howled a low and strangely soothing tone. I closed my eyes to the world and pulled Tsume closer. I tuned out all noises and tried to numb myself, to bad I didn't have a lot of time.

_Thud, crack! _I collided with the ice, snow and pieces of bridge on the ground but thankfully I wasn't dead. "Thank you, Mother Earth." I panted and let my arms fall away from Tsume. He slumped down next to me, continuously mumbling about how idiotic I was. This is how Toboe found us, he was crying and repeatedly calling our names. "We're okay." I stated.

I closed my eyes to the world as we limped off and when I opened them again when we stopped moving. We were inside a cave made of ice and Toboe was asking Tsume about the X-shaped scar on his chest. I didn't mean to ruin their moment but I couldn't hold back the groan of pain when I moved to lie down. My whole body was sore and my limbs were stiff. As I moved my joints cracked and popped, taking away a lot of the pressure and pain. I ran my hand along my sides and felt my ribs, I had to have at least three fractured ribs but thankfully they were nowhere near my vitals and would heal just fine in the light of both the moon and sun.

Tsume sat up and watched me as I moved around, ripping the cloth on my deerskin shirt off around my stomach. I placed some fresh, clean snow on it. "With this skin and ice water of Mother Nature, with my healing blood I offer it to this wolf in need. Grant this child of Nature a fast recovery." I chanted under my breath as I let my blood, which ran down my arm, drip onto the snow. I then wrapped it around Tsume's leg and tied it.

"What are you?" Tsume grunted as I tightened the knot. Toboe looked at me in awe as I rubbed the snow covered blood on another piece of deerskin before tying it on Tsume's arm. "I am called a Child of Nature. Well, where I come from I and many others are called that anyway." I said and became a wolf to lie between Tsume and Toboe to keep all of us warm. Toboe became a wolf too and we lay on both sides of Tsume to keep him warm for he was badly hurt.

The cave of ice was filled with a peaceful silence for a little while and it was nice. Till a humming sound filled the cave and then the large icicles above our heads began to shake. The robot had managed to get down here and was fast approaching. How did that thing find us already? Crap this isn't good, Tsume shouldn't move and my head is still bleeding, I shouldn't move either.

The wall of ice that was blocking the entrance to this cave exploded and the robot was before us. Its lenses reflecting our wolf forms at us. My white coat was so dirty and covered in blood that it looked orange and pink! If I made it out of this I was defiantly going to roll around in a puddle or something.

The robot aimed its rusty guns at us and I launched myself at it. With a couple of really high pitched, ear bleeding noises from the robot, I managed to use my weight to knock off the rocket launcher as well as one of his eyes. At the same time, Kiba seemed to come out of nowhere and pushed a giant icicle into one of its machine guns, the gun exploded throwing me and Kiba into the side of the mountain near us. I got debris in my eyes and Kiba hurt his side on the ice.

Momentarily blinded, I felt a body bump into mine, like it was backing up and didn't notice me. The owner of the body pushed me back against the mountainside and a round of bullets hit the mountain behind me just above mine and the other person's head. Damn my luck is bad. This stupid robot was annoying and it just wouldn't _die!_ It trying to kill us added on to the growing list was really getting me mad. The stupid robot is old, beat up and rusted, it shouldn't take this long to run out of juice. Ugh!

When my vision cleared and my dizziness stopped, I found myself bumping into Kiba. "Ah, I'm sorry." I whined and tried to look past the robot, into the destroyed ice cave. Tsume and Toboe were nowhere in the cave but trying to run up the almost straight mountainside that Kiba had ran down. "Go Kiba, I got an idea." I said, he nodded and ran off to distract the robot.

I stood still in my human form, listening to everything around me. "Beautiful cold ice of old. Hear me. Burst free and cleanse this area of the evil that destroys your beauty. Fight back and burry it deep under your beauty and age." I chanted with my hands clasped together as if I was praying.

The ground below shook. I turned to warn Kiba, the robot was still shooting at him. Well, till Kiba took out his gun and landed next to me that is. "We've got to get to higher ground quick." I warned him and together we ran up the mountainside, though I was behind and slow, plus the robot was still shooting at us making it hard to get up the mountain. The bullets whizzed by so close that they left cuts and gashes on me and Kiba. Goddess how many freaking guns does that thing have anyway? We took out like three or four already.

I stopped on a small landing, it wasn't very sturdy but I couldn't move anymore. Kiba though made it all the way up, he was used to running- I realized I needed to work out more. The ground shook once more when the ice cracked and broke. Ice and snow filled the valley below and it buried the robot so deep it would never make it out. Ever…


End file.
